


Iced Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Ice Play, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Toys, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is horny and naked so he uses a little ice magic to satisfy his needs. a yaoi one shot Gray/Solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Gray groaned, his body was hot and sweaty. It was one of the hottest days of the year. He was lying on his bed completely naked, not that, that was a surprise. He was also horny as hell. His cock had been hard all day.

He tried taking a shower and he tried whacking off but nothing seemed to do the trick. “Damn it, I need to get off and now.” Gray shouted and formed a magic seal. “Ice Make Cubes….” Gray laid on a bed of Ice cubes. He sighed in bliss as it relieved some tension.

He grabbed an ice cube and ran it over one of his erect nipples. “Hmm oh yeah this is nice.” The ice cube melted from his body heat. Gray grabbed another and trailed it down his torso. The ice cube lasted down to his naval. Gray grabbed another Ice cube and ran it over the head of his cock.

Gray hissed in pleasure. The ice cube melted and water trailed down the entire length of his cock. Gray then grabbed two ice cubes and began to rub his length with them. His face got red and he moaned in pleasure.

“Damn it I need more.” Gray formed a magic seal again. “Ice Make Pearls…” A bunch of ice pearls appeared in Gray’s hand. Gray lifted his hips and pushed the pearls into his ass one by one. Gray moaned as each pearl sent chills of pleasure running up his spine. The pearls took longer to melt then the cubes but they would melt.

Gray clenched around the pearls causing some to brush against his sweet spot, but the pleasure was short lived as the pearls began to melt. “Damn it it’s still not enough.” Gray felt an ache deep inside his body.

He made another magic seal. “Ice Make Rod…” He created an 8 inch rod of ice. Gray licked his lips. He brought the rod to his ass and nudged his entrance. Gray slowly pushed it in moaning as he was stretched with the cool rod.

Gray started to fuck himself with the rod moaning when it brushed against his sweet spot. He was close so very close. Just as he thought he was going to cum, the rod began to melt away. Gray cursed and got off the bed. He created a large box of ice in the middle of the room. He then created a magic seal on the box. “Ice Make Rod…”

This time he poured more of his magic into it. This time the rod was half an inch bigger and it was much thicker. “This time for sure.” Gray positioned himself over the rod and slowly took it inside himself. There was more pain from being stretched more than before, but as he fisted his aching cock he got used to it.

Gray gripped the box and started riding the rod. He impaled himself again and again. His cock bounced with each ride. “Oh yes this is it.”

Gray moaned and came some of his seed splashing onto his legs and feet, the rest splashing onto the floor. Gray moaned happily as his lust was finally sated. However when Gray tried to move off the box the rod broke off.

Gray gasped feeling it slip deeper into his ass. “Oh shit fuck.” He was unable to pull it out. Gray knew the ice would eventually melt, however having the large rod in his ass was turning him on again.

“Damn it if Natsu doesn’t get back from his mission soon I’m gonna kill him.” Gray said groaning as his hard cock twitched.

End


End file.
